Con quien menos te lo esperes
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Kanon había comenzado a salir con Radamanthys..hasta que otro juez se cruza en su camino. Aiacos x Kanon, Radamanthys x Minos


Extraño.

Así se sentía.

Pero para entender la razón, habría que regresar algun tiempo atrás.

Luego de la guerra con el dios del Inframundo, Athena y Hades habían revivido a sus santos y espectros respectivamente.

Increíblemente, y aunque no se pueda creer, el dios del averno se sentía culpable de que probablemente sus únicos ¿amigos? hayan muerto por él, y para colmo en vano, porque fué una guerra perdida.

Por lo cual, decidió revivir a sus espectros y jueces, restándoles edad. Así, revivió aquél rubio imponente de espesa ceja, un joven peliplateado y por último el jovencito más despreocupado de los tres.

Radamanthys contaba con 20 años, Minos con 20 también y Aiacos con 16.

Vivían los tres en una gran mansión (porque otra cosa no se me ocurrió) y les gustaba siempre cargar a Aiacos, ya que fué, era, y siempre sería el menor.

Radamanthys seguía con su misma personalidad, serio, arrogante, de vez en cuando sonreía.

Muy parecida era la actitud de su hermano Minos, solo que este sonreía con más frecuencia.

Y en cuanto a Aiacos...bueno, Aiacos es Aiacos.

Siempre alegre, correteaba por ahí con una total conducta infantil.

Se echaba en el pasto verde y varias veces se quedaba dormido.

Insitaba las guerras de: barro, comida, nieve, y hasta de piedras.

Era un joven, aparte de alegre y siempre sonriente, que tenía bastante atractivo.

Su cabello azul caía despreocupado por la espalda y a veces por los hombros.

Sus penetrantes e inocentes ojos rojos que dejaban inválido a cualquiera.

Y sobretodo, aquella dulce sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando estaba alegre.

Osea, siempre.

Esa sonrisa que hizo caer a todos.

Inlcusive a Kanon de Géminis.

Todo había comenzado cuando Kanon comenzó a salir con Radamanthys, quizás una forma en que los dos se disculpen por las peleas que habían tenido con anterioridad.

Como la mansión que tenían era en Grecia, le quedaba muy cerca del entrenamiento y siempre iba a verlo.

Siempre iba en un horario a la tarde, ya que primero debía ir al coliseo a practicar, y luego visitaba a su...¿amigovio?.

Llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo, no en plan formal, y ninguno estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Kanon lo veía más bien como un amigo, como un confidente.

Como alguien en quien confiar, claro.

Pero Radamanthys si lo veía como algo más.

A pesar de que su aspecto no lo dijera, sus expresiones hablaban por el.

Necesitaba bastante cariño.

Y aunque Minos haya echo lo posible para que el rubio se fije en el, desde piruetas, saltos, choques, etc, el inglés ni lo miraba.

No obstante, Rada estaba seguro de que si continuaba así con Kanon, tarde o temprano el Géminis tenía que enamorarse de el.

¿O no?

Si se pensaba detenidamente, era lo más probable.

Ese día estaba lloviendo.

Minos y Radamanthys habían ido a una librería en busca de un volúmen que el peliplateado había insistido en comprar, y como quedaba lejos, se tardarían (para placer de los otros luego).

Aiacos había protestado e incluso casi le revolea un jarrón por la cabeza a Rada, pues a el nunca le gustaba estar encerrado.

Con lluvia, granizo, meteoritos e incluso lluvia de fuego, le gustaba estar afuera y jugar.

Suspiró y, levantandose del aburrido sofá en el cual se había sentado a "encontrar formas en el techo de madera", y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Cuando giró el picaporte, encontró del otro lado a un mojado Kanon.

-Hola..Rad..

Se ruborizó completamente cuando sus orbes color vino bajaron hasta el pecho desnudo del mayor, por lo cual supuso que debía de haber estado entrenando.

Los cabellos se le pegaban a las mejillas y jadeaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Por parte de Kanon, era la primera vez que veía a ese jovencito..¿o ya lo había visto antes?

Luego de hacer memoria, lo recordó como uno de los ex-cuervos de Hades.

Pero en ese entonces, era bastante más grande, y musculoso, y su voz era grave.

Ahora tenía un aspecto uke TREMENDO, lucía sonrojadito, comestible y su complexión era más bien delicada, sin formarse por completo.

Lo dejó pasar luego de que el peliazul mayor miró todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-Entra o...te seguirás mojando..-pidió el nepalí.

Las dudas de Kanon se acabaron cuando, al pasar, sus ojos se posaron en los ojos del menor.

Allí encontro la respuesta a todas sus dudas, con tan solo inspeccionar aquellas hermosas orbes color vino.

Ninguno dijo nada, pues sus ojos lo decían todo.

Detrás de la puerta, Rada y Minos observaban la escena.

El rubio hacía una mueca de tristeza, consciente de que debía dejar ir a Kanon, cosa que creía no poder soportar.

-Yo estaré a a tu lado, limpiaré tus lagrimas con mis manos..curaré cualquier herida con mis labios..y protejeré tu corazón con mi cuerpo..-susurró en sus labios el noruego, en una declaración completa.

El inglés sonrió de costado.

Después de todo, nunca estaba solo.


End file.
